Loneliness with Jamie
by Snoopbabe141
Summary: A year after Manny graduates from Degrassi she m oves into a small apartment in Toranto Canada with her 3 12 year old child named Jamie..Please Review
1. Default Chapter

Title: Loneliness with Jamie.

Summary: A year after many graduates from Degrassi, she moves into a small apartment in Toronto, Canada with her three and half year old baby Jamie.

Disclaimer: I own Jamie!!!

Chapter 1: Flashback

A/N Sorry but I have to add this flash back so I can cover the last 4 years of Manuela's life. Remember this can take up to 2 or 3 chapters, whatever I think is reasonable.

Manny approaches Craig...

"Craig, we need to talk."

"Okay? What about? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes there is something wrong Craig I am pregnant with your child."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes I am this isn't a joking matter Craig."

"takes a deep breath I'm sorry Manny, Have you told anyone?"

"No, nobody knows, Craig I am asking for your support, with the baby."

"I will Manny I promise."

"Thank you Craig."

They hug and Craig whispers in her ear "It will be okay."

A/N: I know it was an odd chapter, not very much information...A few chapters will be like this...but most will be longer, and have more details and more of a point. I have a new rule, every 4-10 reviews I will update a new chapter, till then I will keep my stories to myself. He he...


	2. Busted

Chapter 2: Busted

Disclaimer: I own Manny's dog he he...her name is Sandy and she is a Chihuahua.

Manny's alarm clock rings, and she slams it and it falls to the ground.

"Crap," Manny says to herself.

She gets up picks it up and goes to take a shower. She gets out takes a towel and raps it are herself. She goes into her cabinet and takes out the pregnancy test box.

"Please, Please, Please tell me it was wrong, it was wrong, Please, Please...she repeats this several times..."

She takes the pregnancy test and then she reads it chokingly and it says positive.

She walks out of her bathroom and sits on the bed and starts crying.

She starts crying and starts talking to herself

"What did I do? How am I going to tell my mom? I hope she is as supportive as Craig. Is she going to kick me out of the house? So many questions were running through my head...It was twirling in a circular motion. I was so scared. I should have known better. "

She gets dressed looks in the mirror and takes a deep breath.

"I won't tell her today, I won't tell anyone today."

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Manny," Her Mom yells

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

"I guess..."

She opens the door

"Manuela Santos, your room is disgusting, pick it up before you leave."

"Mom... I will be late for school then, I promise I'll pick it up after school."

"Okay you're lucky, this better be the last time your room looks like this."

"Yes Mother."

"Don't yes mother me."

"Okay mommy, I love you off to school now."

"Okay bye"

"Bye"

she grabs her backpack and walk down stairs and out the door

She gets to school and is almost late. She runs down the halls and walks in to Mr. Simpson's room.

"Ms. Santos can you take a seat we are about to start" Mr. Simpson said

"Okay Mr. Simpson" answered MannySuddenly she gets and instant message it was from Craig  
it said: boy or girlJust when she was about to answer back Mr. Simpson goes up to her and asks"What does the instant message say?""Umm..."

"Manny why don't I read it in front of the whole class."

"No, Craig just asked if my aunt's baby was a boy or girl."

"Okay Ms. Santos, no punishment this time, and you Mr. Manning, no more Instant Messages either. You guys understand?

"Yes, Mr. Simpson, Craig answered"

"I understand, Manny said under her breath.

A/N I am so proud of myself I hope you like this chapter...I liked it lol...I would like to thank my co-author JOSE.


	3. Craig

Chapter 3: Jt. and Craig  
  
SUmmary: Jt follows Craig and something unlikely happens.  
  
After School Manny, and Emma walk home from school.  
  
Emma: Manny this is my way.  
  
Manny: OKay I will see you later today, or tomorrow?  
  
Emma: Sure...Will you call me tonight, and give me details about the baby.  
  
Manny: Alrighty...Thanks for your support..  
  
Emma: Thats what friends are for...  
  
Manny: Thanks again, I'll see you later.  
  
Emma and I walk our seperate ways, till I get to my house, and walk up to the door, and drop my backpack. I opened it and grabed my key, open the door, and walk inside. There I see my lazy ass brother sitting on couch with a soda, and pop corn watching TV. I walk upstairs, without him noticing. I jump on to my bead, and just lay there, I am so worried about the baby, and what is going to happen. I close my eyes, and as soon as I am in a dozy mood my brother yells my name and says Craig is at the front door. I jump up, and run down stairs.  
  
Manny: Hey Craig.  
  
Craig: Hey Manny.  
  
Manny: How are you?  
  
Craig: We need to talk.  
  
Manny: Okay lets go upstairs.  
  
Craig: sure  
  
We walk upstairs with no word what so ever. I walk to my bed, and sit down on it. He sits down next to me, and puts his arm around my shoulder.  
  
Manny: Craig what are you doing.  
  
Craig: Just getting a little cozy.  
  
Manny: Craig please don't I am pregnant with your baby, and...  
  
Craig: and what are you trying to blame me?  
  
Manny: NO im not, but at school everyone calls me a slut, and nobody talks about you cheating on Ashely, I didn't do anything wrong, I didn't have a boyfriend.  
  
Craig: I know that I cheated on both of you and I am so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you guys.  
  
Manny: Okay thats enough, so what did you come here to talk about?  
  
Craig: Jt...  
  
Manny: Jt???  
  
Craig: You are dating Jt, and people might think the baby is from him.  
  
Manny: what are you saying, I should dump Jt and go out with you?  
  
Craig: NO thats not what I am saying...He knows that you are having a baby.  
  
Manny: How? No! NO! No! I didn't think that my life could get any worse, but it just did.  
  
Craig: Its okay I think he understands.  
  
Manny: understands? I had sex with you, and im going to have a baby, and he is understanding? That can't be...He would break up with me.  
  
Craig: Why would he do that.  
  
Manny: So he doesn't get blamed...  
  
Craig: If he loves you that won't happen.  
  
Manny: So if you loved me you wouldn't have cheated on me?  
  
Craig: That's not the same thing.  
  
Manny: No Craig, it isn't the same thing, but your saying if a person loves you, he or she shouldn't be unloyal to the partner? Well you were unloyal.  
  
Craig: Manny I know, how many time do I have to say sorry? Sorry, SOrry, Sorry, Sorry, I am sorry.  
  
Manny: Well you didn't mean it....Now let my show you to my door.  
  
Craig: I can find it myself.  
  
Manny: Okay then leave.  
  
Craig: Okay  
  
Craig walks downstairs, and opens the door, and then slams it shut. I grip my door handle, and also shut that closed. I am so furious....  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed it.l....please review 


	4. Jt?

Chapter 4: Jt?

Summary: Jt confronts Manny about the Baby.

I walk into the kitchen and grab a banana and leave, outside is J.T.

Manny: J.T.? What are you doing here?

J.T.: Waiting for you to tell me something….

Manny: Craig told you didn't he?

J.T.: Yes Manny why didn't you tell me?

Manny: starts to cry I didn't want to loose you J.T.

J.T.: I love you Manny, but you shocked me.

Manny: I know, I'm so stupid.

J.T.: No your not, but you should learn from this.

Manny: I know.

J.T.: Lets get to school.

Manny and J.T. walk down the street till they reach Degrassi.

J.T.: This is my homeroom, I will see you later.

Manny: Alright see you at lunch?

J.T.: Of course.

Manny and J.T. kiss.

The bell rings rrrrrriiiiiinnnnnggggg……………

Manny sits down and Craig sits beside her.

Manny: Why are you sitting here?

Craig: I thought we could have the baby and be together again, I miss you.

Manny: Craig I'm with J.T. a guy who won't hurt me.

Craig: I'm different now…..I really am.

Manny: How can I trust you?

Craig: You just have too.

Manny: I can't.

Mr. Manning, Miss. Santos who you like to share with the class?

Craig: Sorry.

Manny: Sorry Mr. Simpson.

Sorry I haven't updated in like a long time a few months in fact. I had block and I kept getting frustrated. Please review to this chapter…. I know that so many episodes have been aired remember this isn't real and will never happen at least I hope NOT.


End file.
